bliss's basket o' goodness!
by bittersweet bliss
Summary: Drabbles galore! Characters may vary, but it won't always be a pairing and if it is, it's generally it's KakaSaku. Genre and Ratings range as well. Hope you enjoy!
1. Stellar

a/n: Aherm– so begins my drabble-fiction! This is just... a junkyard of drabbles and drabblets. Some of them might tie to each other. I was thinking of actually making it a story at first, all with drabble-chapters, but I don't want to put any effort into it.

Hopefully you understand some of the more subtle innuendos and stuff in some of the chapters... xD Sorry!

If you like this, check out my KakaSaku fanfic: ReArranged. Thanks!

_Rating:_ **K**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku**

_Genre: _**General****  
**

**Stellar.**

_bittersweet bliss_**  
**

Sakura doesn't wear dresses. The only one she wears (Or so the public thinks.) is her uniform– yes, the red one that falls mid-thigh. But she wears shorts underneath it, so it doesn't count, right?

She just... doesn't _do_ dresses. (Or, well, that's what everybody thinks.)

So when Kakashi climbs up her apartment wall with chakra and slides open her window (With absolutely _no_ regards to her privacy.) to scold her about how late she is (Later than he is, for a change.), he can't help it when his jaw drops.

He closes the window softly and leaps back onto the ground. The image of Sakura twirling around in a soft, light-green sundress is for his eyes, and his eyes only.


	2. Brainiac

a/n: This actually popped into my head while I was typing the third chapter of ReArranged! Hahaha, I hope you enjoy! And the girl I had in mind was Sakura, but since I never mention her name, you can easily imagine whoever you want! Even though I prolly ruined it by saying I thought it was Sakura... SORRY!

_Rating:_ **K**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku**

_Genre: _**Humour****  
**

**Brainiac.**

_bittersweet bliss_**  
**

"Kakashi?"

"_Kakashi_?"

"Kakashi, why are you staring at yourself in the mirror?"

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, whose the smartest one of all?"

"... Are you serious?"


	3. Adages

a/n: Also inspired by something Kakashi says in my ongoing/incomplete KakaSaku fic.

_Rating:_ **T**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku**

_Genre: _**Humour****  
**

**Adages.**

_bittersweet bliss_**  
**

He'd been walking past the training grounds when he saw Sakura. She was sitting idly under a large oak tree, staring in a daze at the sky. Her eyes were glassy. _Probably using her free Sunday to rest_, although he pushed the thought aside when he saw her sweating and heard her somewhat hard breathing. _Training_. He snapped his book shut, placed it in a vest-pocket, and shoved his hands into his pockets, walking up to her, eyes creased in a happy smile. She didn't see him.

"Ryo for your thoughts?"

Sakura's head whipped around., her eyes a shade darker than they normally were. She smiled mischievously.

"But that, Kakashi, would be prostitution."

a/n: I hope you get it. :P


	4. Objection

_Rating:_ **K**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku, slight onesided SasuSaku  
**

_Genre: _**General****, slight angst, but it's barely anything.  
**

**Objection.**

He knows he's just a shade too late when he hears the wedding bells ringing– 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and stopping after the 7th, literally 'ringing in' the 7 Gods of good fortune. Or maybe it's signifying Team 7, he'll never know.

He clutches the trunk of the tree he is roosted on, watching with a mild show of interest. He doesn't know why he came. He doesn't want to admit that he had had hopes of crashing the wedding and objecting. He doesn't want to admit that he likes the bride a little more than he ever let on.

But as she steps out of the church looking absolutely _mesmerizing_ in that pristine white dress, smiling like she's just been declared God of the world, he can't help but feel a little bit of gratitude towards the man whose making her shine like that.

Sasuke leaps back, disappearing into the brush. _Even if that man is Hatake Kakashi_.


	5. Preferences

a/n: I know. It's amazingly short, but it's over two sentences, and that's the minimum requirement for FF! xD

_Rating:_ **K**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku**

_Genre: _**General****/Romance  
**

**Preferences.**

_bittersweet bliss_**  
**

Contrary to belief, Sakura hates Cherry Blossoms.

But when Kakashi shows up towing an entire tree behind him, roots and all, she can't resist. _That _will_ look nice in the front_, she mutters, reluctant to admit just how much she likes it.


	6. Rhyming

_Rating:_ **T**

_Pairing: _**KakaSaku**

_Genre: _**Humour/Romance****  
**

**Rhyming**

_bittersweet bliss_

"Kakashi, I'm a poet." Sakura chirped, finishing whatever she'd been writing with a flourish of her pen.

"And you know it?" He replied from behind his tell-tale book, sounding amused.

"Maybe just a little bit," she hummed, feigning modesty.

"Can I read what you've written?" He lowered his novella an inch, eyes curved towards the sky.

"Only if you wanna get bitten!" She retorted, looking utterly offended.

"Kinky," he smirked. His grin widened considerably, and Sakura broke into goosebumps. "Pinky."

"Oh, _hell no_."

"I think so," he sing-songed, laying his book down on the table with its spine up.

"You think you're so smart," she rolled her eyes, folding her paper and standing up.

Kakashi got up to follow her. "I _know_ I'm so smart."

With a withering glance over her shoulder, Sakura huffed. "Your head is way too big."

"My head on which part?"

"Kakashi!" Sakura yelped in a scandalized voice. "You pig!"

"You know you love it," he responded in his normal unaffected tone.

"Well, it does give me a good way to practice my hit." She mused, opening a drawing and taking out a sealed box. She tapped it, sending her chakra through her finger. It clicked open.

"Is that all are relationship mean to you?" Kakashi mock-whimpered, placing his chin on her shoulder to see what was in the box. Sakura immediately hid it from his view. "I can't see?"

"I'm only dating you cause of the things you can do," Sakura joked. "And nope, you can't! Poor Kakashi," she pouted up at him before giggling. Sliding the paper in, she shut it again. She spun around, but Kakashi loomed over her.

"The things I can do?" Kakashi asked, effectively trapping her by placing his hands on either side of her. His hands gripped the edge of the vanity.

"You know. When you're under the covers with me," Sakura purred, winking.

"Would you like another show?" He breathed smugly, lowering his head. His lips traced her jaw, pausing at her collarbone before pressing down and nipping lightly.

"I- Ka- Please?" She finished, whimpering.

Kakashi broke away, eyebrow raised. "Sakura, 'please' doesn't rhyme with 'show.'"

"Screw you," Sakura bit back, grabbing his shirt and dragging him to the bed. They fell over in a tangle of limbs.

He chuckled, leaning his head back to look at her. Sakura stared back, eyes dark and swirling with lust. "I'd be pleased to."

a/n: Hopefully you noticed that their back-and-forth speech rhymes! ;P


End file.
